The present disclosure relates to an electric connector for an electric vehicle.
Electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using electricity. Electric vehicles may be largely classified into battery powered electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. Here, the battery powered electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using only electricity without using fossil fuel. Thus, such a battery powered electric vehicle may be generally called an electric vehicle. Also, the hybrid electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using electricity and fossil fuel. Such a hybrid electric vehicle includes a battery that supplies electricity for driving. Particularly, in a case of the battery power electric vehicle and a plug-in type hybrid electric vehicle of the hybrid electric vehicle, a battery is charged by using power supplied from an external power source to drive an electric motor by using the power charged in the battery.
A power control device for the electric vehicle includes a connector for electrically connecting the electric vehicle to an external device. The connector has to supply an electrically connecting function and a sealing function between the inside and outside of a product. An existing connector may be coupled from the outside by using a bolt and fixed to an enclosure of the product to provide the sealing function.